The Dragons Song
by Silver Night Phoenix
Summary: Kagome has been having weird things happen to her and she wants to find out why. So she has started her own search for the dragons for they hold the key. I don't own inuyasha or Lord of the ring. crossover
1. Chapter 1

The legend of how it began:

This is the dragons legend in middle earth. The Elves tell it in song, while the dwarves etch it in stone and the humans tell it in story, of how the land was before they came and how they changed it. Of how the Dragons came to be thought of as vile beasts that needed to be killed.

It began over a thousand years ago when the elves first came to Silmarillion, latter to be known as Middle Earth. Their had been tons of mystical creatures roaming the land in harmony all obeying the simple laws made by the dragon King. The dragon King lived in the highest mountain in the middle of Silmarillion, which was named Tsuki-Kibou. The Dragon King's races was almost totally different from other dragons, their power was almost overflowing and they could easily change their shape, But for some reason they always seemed to have strange patterns on their face's and body's when they transformed. The current King loved to be in the strangest of shapes, that of a elf with leathery wings, horns, and a tail. His markings where that of black/ blue vines like things crawling up the left side of his face. When he was in dragon form none could mistake him for another dragon for he was pure black with the deepest of crimson wings and underside and he stood about 20 feet taller than the tallest of males.

When the elves came the harmony was disturbed slightly. Though they where gentle creatures at heart, they still cut and bent trees to their wills, they would mold rocks into homes and move rivers from their original path. The animals and land would put up with their actions if they did not harm them to much and they must obey the laws that had been set down by the dragon king. When the elves refused the dragon King seemed indifferent, almost like he knew they would, but the other dragons grew furious with the invaders. The dragon king saw this and ordered them to be left alone.

It was when the humans came that the dragons disobeyed their king and started to terrorizes the new comers. They would swoop down and steal their treasure, and burned their villages. The ones the Humans called their king and the Elves called their ambassador came to the King of dragons to complain. They traveled thru the many forests to reach the king in the center. At the base of the mountain where the two meet up was a silver two hundred foot tall door, big enough for the king to get thru in his largest of forms and still have room. They stood in aw at the door before it opened up to revile a huge cave with pillars of silver and with trees framing the sides and at the other end two enormous dragon statues stood on either side of a dark opening. In front of the opening stood the King in his Humanish form. He was clothed in a rich black, his black hair reached to his knees as his crimson horns flowed around his head like a crown and his wings folded against his body. His crimson silted eyes looking at the two with a knowing indifference.

The silver garbed elevin maiden was the first to speak, " We wish to speak with your king." They both tensed when he did not speak and where about to draw their weapons on him when he spoke, with an indifferent tone, "What do you wish of me, Elf and human." The elf maiden let go of her bow and arrow and bowed to the king while the Human stood stiff with anger. "I have come to ask that you please stop your kin from attacking us." The King looked down upon the white haired elf with kindness, he had seen her from afar when she first came to this land. She had changed none since then. She had captured his attention from when he first felt her presence on his land. "You have my word." He told her in a whimsical voice.

Turning to the human king he said, his voice back to indifference, "And what do you wish human King." The human King quickly demanded, "I demand that you get your servants under control." The Dragon King grew angry at him and said, with a frightening calmness, "You dare to demand something from me when you have yet to earn my respect? You are in my lands now and you act as if you rule them! I should Kill you for your disrespect to me and I deny your request for you have just diminished what little respect that I had for your kind." The King un folded his crimson wings from his back and flew towards the two. His anger showing in the flames that seamed to flicker around him.

The elf maiden who knew of the danger stepped away from the human king and ran towards the statues. The human king pulled his sword and tried to attack the King of dragons while he taunted, "It does not matter then, I will just kill them but first I'll start with you, or are you even dragon?" The dragon king's anger flared at the insult and he quickly transformed into the Dragon King he was famed to be among the elves. " I am Rauko, King of the Dragons and this land. You shall leave or die it is your choice!" Rauko roared as the Human king trembled in fear. He quickly left to gather an army against King Rauko.

Rauko walked the very short distance to the statues and the elf maiden he seemed to care for. Once there he transformed and said, "What is your name elf maiden?" The white haired elf looked up calmly at Rauko who stood slightly taller than her and said, without any fear in her voice, "I am called Serilina, by my people, your highness." Rauko smiled gently at her and her heart fluttered at the sight. "Well then Serilina we must close the deal." Serilina nodded her head as they went to finish the deal.

The dragons and humans fought for a hundred years before the dragons race had diminished to much. The elves stayed out of the war, but one could not. Serilina had come to love the Dragon King Rauko as he did her. Rauko seemed to regret every day his decision to fight against the Humans, but they where to foolish to see what they had done. Finally The dragons where forced to leave. Rauko created a portal that would take them to another land and took all that wished to come. Serilina who could not bare to be left behind as the dragons went to the new land, followed them thru to the new land. The dragons accepted her into their family and the King eventually took her as his mate. One thing the dragons did not expect was that other dragons ruled the land they lived in.

When Serilina was with her 2 year old elf/dragon child she was attacked by the ruling dragons near a well. Serilina fell into the well dead while her daughter, who she had named, Andúnë, which meant sunset in elvin, ( I'm not sure if I got that right but that's what the Silmarillion says) was surrounded in a blue light and given to a new family. Rauko was devastated when he heard that his wife and daughter, as all thought, where both dead. He quickly thought himself to be a horrid leader and whent back to middle earth to live in isolation until the dragons came back, but no legend is ever finished with out a prophesy to go with it. This prophesy is about how the dragons will one day come back and reclaim their rightful land and how they will make peace with humans. And how harmony will come once more to Middle earth and all because of a half blooded girl.

This is how this story begins……..

Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dragons Song**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Lord of the Ring.**_

**Chapter 1: Finding ones self.**

The town was as busy as ever when the peace was disturbed by the strong roar of a near by demon. The People ran into their petty little huts as an enormous tiger demon skidded into the town, in its true form. Its claws made five foot deep crevasses into the road. The nearest houses were torn down by the powerful and angry twitches of its tail. Suddenly the remaining houses where covered in a raspberry color bubble that burned the tiger demon as soon as it touched it. The demon screamed in annoyance and pain as its tail slammed into the barrier.

The people of the village watched thru the raspberry barrier as the tiger demon became even angrier. Suddenly a girl with long slightly wavy midnight black hair slowly approached the town. She wore the traditional miko garb only in all black. Her head was tilted down just enough so they could not see her face very well. "You have annoyed me enough. You shall pay for your annoyance and the pain that you have caused." A cold voice whispered.

The people of the town scarcely made out what was said. The poor stupid demon let out another roar/scream of annoyance and charged the pissed off miko. The young miko lifted up her head, letting the town people see that her normally metallic bronze eyes where now glowing a raspberry color and said, while lifting her hand, " You have sealed your fate, now die." A blinding white light surrounded the demon as it screamed in agony as it slowly died. Once the demon was gone the young Miko dropped the barrier around the buildings letting the occupants out.

Most where to scared of the young miko that they stayed in their houses hoping that she would just leave while a few got the courage to go and thank her. "Thank you young Miko. You have saved us from the demon. Will you stay so that we may thank you properly?" One old villager said with a slight note of fear. "No dear old one, I can tell that ye don't really want me here. Let me be on my way." The young Miko said calmly and emotionlessly. The Miko then made a necklace the shape of a dragon wrapping its self around your neck, appear and she gave it to the old woman. " If ye ever needs my help, just put a drop of blood onto the necklace and I will come or a barrier will form." She said she then walked away from the village, never once looking back.

Soon afterwards two humans, two demons, and one hanyou rushed into town. Most people where startled by the sudden appearance of the five beings that they stopped what they where doing and stared at them. "Oi, old Hag, Have you seen a miko come thru here completely covered in black?" The silver haired hanyou demanded. The Human woman that was traveling with them suddenly dropped her huge boomerang on the hanyou's head while yelling, "be nice you idiot!" The silver haired half-demon grumbled under his breath and said again, "Have you seen a miko wearing all black pass thru here as of lately miss."

The old woman looked at the five and said, " Are ye hunting her? For I shall not tell you if you are." The un-named half-demon grew angered at her response and grabbed her by the front of her kimono and growled, " You will tell me if I have to break every bone in your body to get it!" The girl in their group grabbed her boomerang and hit him with it again and Yelled, "PUT HER DOWN NOW OR SO HELP ME KAMI-SAMA, INUYASHA!" The Hanyou now identified as Inuyasha dropped the woman and backed away while cursing at the girl. The woman now terrified said, while sobbing, " She did just a few hours ago. Please just leave us in peace." The girl stepped forward and said, "Calm old one we are not here to hurt you, we have just come in search of a friend." The group then walked out of the village leaving it in peace one again.

The young woman they had inquired about was not that far ahead of them. She knew that they where tracking her and she was debating weather or not if she should let them come and find her or keep them guessing. She decided to just keep moving and if they caught up to her, she would deal with them then. The young woman was not far from the next village and she was prepared to stop and ask for information about the dragons.

Most of the people in the village where out in the rice fields tending to the rice, when the dark haired woman slowly, yet gracefully walked into the village, some of the younger people stopped to stair at her as she stopped and examined her surroundings. "Can we help ye miss?" asked the closes female. The graceful woman looked at her and gave a small smile and said, " you just might be able to." The woman fully turned to the young female and said, " Have you heard of or seen any dragons?" the woman looked slightly scared and said, " Yes we have seen several dragons as of lately miss." The young woman smiled sweetly and said, "you have helped me much and I thank thee. If ye is ever in trouble please don't hesitate to use this arm band it will protect this village when in dire need." Another dragon shaped piece of jewelry appeared before the black haired woman. By now all the women where watching the interaction of the female and the graceful being before her.

Feeling the approach of her old friends made the woman tense with the thought of what to do. "You must go to your houses for it is no longer safe out here." The black haired woman warned the others. They didn't heed her warning thou and continued to observe her. The next minuet a half-demon ran into the rice fields along with two humans and a fox demon riding a cat demon. "Damn it! Where do you thing you're going!" Demanded the silver haired hanyou with dog-ears. The graceful yet dark woman growled demon like and answered back, "How dare you demand something from me! You have no right in asking me that. I split our ties long ago Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked saddened for a minuet yet whipped it away by saying, "you are in my services until the jewel is complete so I will demand what I wish from you."

The other three, including Kirara looked shocked at Inuyasha for his behavior. The young woman atop the fire cat said with a sad voice, "so you're really leaving us." A tear slipped down her cheek as the dark haired woman nodded knowingly. "I must for the battle that comes is not mine but yours. I leave the rest of the jewel to you Sango for you have the most noble of all wish's and hearts." as the woman spoke the last part a good chunk of a significantly shattered jewel lifted from her hand and floated softly up over Sangos head and rested upon her breast.

Inuyasha growled furiously as the young woman slowly dissipated into smoke. "Where does that bitch think she's going.' Inuyasha stated furiously. The dark brown haired woman known as Sango looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Inuyasha…" She started hesitantly, " What's wrong with you?" Miroku sensed her uneasiness and focused on Inuyasha to find out what the problem was. Inuyasha's eye's where slowly turning red. "What's wrong? That bitch was my ticket to finally becoming some thing! She will pay for betraying me like that!" Miroku couldn't find anything different in his aurora. "Let us leave before he does something we will come to regret." Miroku said as Sango and Kirara left the rice fields.

The woman had just appeared into the next town. The people had heard of her coming from their village miko. The miko was dressed in the traditional red and white miko garb and had a stern look on her face. She had felt the power of the black haired woman from a few miles away and that lead her to be weary of her. Of course the all black outfit didn't help the young woman out much ether. The woman kept her face blank of all expressions as she addressed the towns' miko, "Hello good Miko. I know how weary you are of me so I will ask my one question and leave your town in peace."

The village miko's face hardened as she forced out, "Ask and be gone you dark." The dark haired woman's face never changed from her emotionless state as she spoke, "I am no dark miko I can assure you there, but please can you tell me if any dragons live near by?"

"There is one clan staying in the forest near that mountain." The Miko replied coldly while pointing to a far off mountain. The dark haired woman nodded her head in thanks and dissipated into smoke again leaving all that where watching her mystified.

The forest was filled with animals and was one that was untouched by the human kind. The dark haired miko looked towards the mountain and saw the barely noticeable puff's of steam coming out of the mountain side. "So I will get my answers after all." The woman whispered to herself.

She started making her way to the invisible cave startling some of the woodland creatures. The steam seemed to sep thru the trees and lay low on the ground near the entrance. At this point the woman became even more cautious. The thought of what the dragons might do to her when she disturbed their sleep forced her into her overly cautious state.

The woman's hair wiped wildly behind her as she approached the fake trees. Her eye's unconsciously changing so she saw past the magical illusion. Inside there where about ten fully grown dragons and 5 dragonlings. The woman walked into the cave with an aurora of confidence blazing around her. Her power alerted the dragons of her arrival, making some of the young ones shift nervously. The dark haired woman turned towards the oldest of the dragons, It's pale green reptilian head, dull bronze horns and it's washed out pale green wings and soft under belly alerted her of it's age, but how she knew she did not know, and said, "I have some questions that only you can answer, please here me out. I mean you no harm."

The dragon's almost white eye's focused on the girl before it and seemed to study her with what little sight it had left before making it's decision. "You may ask but we may not have all the answers you seek young one." The dragon said, its voice like blinding light's in her head and roaring thunder in her ears. "Now present us with your name and I shall give you mine." The old dragon said in its blinding and thunderous voice.

The dark haired woman obeyed to its wish and said, while bowing in respect to the spectacular creatures in front of her, "I am Kagome." All the dragons gave her a slight nod of approval. "And I am Rushiko." The male dragon said also giving her a slight bow of head in respect. "Now that we have completed the formalities what is it you wish to ask young one." Rushiko said.

Kagome eye's got a determined glint in them and she said, "I wish to know who and what I am. I know I can't be a normal human miko for my powers are not like theirs at all. I mean yea I can purify demons but I can do it with out a bow and I can also turn into smoke." Kagome shook her head slightly dispatching her thoughts of bad times. The dragon looked at her sadly and said, "you do not know what you are and your losing your self in the search. It is such a pity that one of such rarity would not know. You my dear one are a half-ling."

Kagome's eyes grew huge at this bit of information and said, in a soft voice, "so you're saying I'm a Hanyou then? The product of a demon and human mating?" one of the younger dragons rubbed it's gray head against her body in an effort to comfort her. The dragons rubs did calm Kagome down and the older dragon continued, "No my dear one you are no hanyou but a half breed all the same. You are elf and dragon my dear making you a sister to this clan." Kagome was thrown into shock at that. The other young gray dragons that had yet to gain their color immediately started to cuddle up to her. Kagome started to laugh as the young dragons nipped lightly at her.

The dragons became entranced with the sound of her sweet bell like laughter. When Kagome stopped laughing the dragons missed the beautiful noise, but pushed it aside as they introduced them selves to her. "I am Kiera." A moron and lavender female said. "Sion." Said a forest green and light brown male. " Ginger." A brown female. "Tasuki" a red orange and orange male. "Paco" a blue, red and rust colored male. "Roja" a Female pink and blue. "Salant" a bronze female, "Amber" a dark amber female, and finally the plum purple and crimson red one was "Cole."

Salant pointed to each of the five young ones around her and said, "That ones Saki, Naja, Falno, Mokan, Kaori." Kagome smiled at each one and said, "I'm so happy to meet you all." Rushiko gave a dragon grin and answered her un-spoken question; "how about we take off that disguise of yours?" Kagome immediately smiled wider and thanked the old dragon. Rushiko started to chant in a undecipherable langue. Rushiko was outlined in a bright bronze light and Kagome was covered in it. When Rushiko stopped chanting the light slowly dissipated leaving a very different Kagome standing where the once human Kagome stood.

Kagome now had knee length black/purple hair with thin gold and silver streaks. Her eye's changed from their bronze color to a deep blue as dark as the night sea with silver and gold flakes, the pupils changed to animal like slits. She also had black eyeliner and almost black purple eye shadow on. On her face she had one black tooth like marking coming down from her left eye. Wrapping slightly around her head where two long gold and silver horns. Her ears became drastically pointed and longer. Her skin became a pale color, but not the sickly pale. She had three more, black claw like makings across her upper right arm. Her outfit changed to a plum colored shirt with only one long belled sleeve, the cut of the shirt went from the top of her left side to under her right arm. On her right arm and just below the markings she had a long black belled sleeve that was detached from the shirt and laces up. The back of the shirt fitted around her huge dark purple outlined in black wings. She wore a black skirt that ended just before touching the ground and was tight fitting. Both sides held a slit going all the way to the top of the skirt the black and silver buckles on ether side kept the skirt on and tight from the knee up. Her dragon tail swished lightly from underneath the skirt. Her tail was black with a deep purple underside. She now wore six inch black open toed high heels that rapped black/purple ribbon all the way up to her knees. Her toe nails became slightly sharper and looked to have black nail polish on them while her finger nails grew into dangerously sharp black claws.

Kagome was eager to see what she looked like. "Salant can you melt some of this metal here, please?" Kagome asked Salant. Salant gladly did as she was asked and melted the three rods of steel. Cole then cooled the pool of red hot metal with a little water. Kagome then looked at her reflection after she thanked the two once again for their help. Kagome was surprised by her dark appearance yet she had a very light aura around her. "It seems that you can shift between three forms, for now. This is your elf/dragon form while you still have your full elf and your full dragon forms. Then when you fully learn about your powers you will see what else you can do." Rushiko stated.

Kagome smiled brightly and asked, "How do I shift my forms?" Rushiko grinned, as best a dragon can, and said, "Just concentrate on the form you wish to take." Kagome did as she was told and she was surrounded in another bright light but this one was forest green. When Kagome appeared again, she was totally different, once again. Now Kagome had snow white hair. Her eye's turned a beautiful clear blue color. Her eyeliner was silver and she had powder blue eye shadow. Her markings, tail, wings and horns all disappeared. Her out fit changed to a tight fitting silver halter top dress that flared at the hips and ended at her knees. Her shoe's changed to silver boots that came all the way up to her knees. Leaving about 3 inches of skin on her legs exposed. Her arms had detached light blue belled sleeves that laced up with silver ribbon. Her ears stayed the same. Kagome was once again in aw at the drastic change her body took. "So this is my elvin form. It's so different from my elf/dragon form." Kagome said softly in a very musical voice.

Once Kagome and the others got over her new look Kagome shifted her form once more. This time Kagome was covered in a purple light. Kagome now a dragon had glowing blue/black eyes. Her silver and gold horns flowed backwards and down her neck a little. She had black scales and purple wings along with a purple under belly. The large scales along her spine where silver and gold just like her horns, even her enormous claws where a mixture of silver and gold. She stood at about 80 feet high and 70 feet long. She had a wing spanned of about 100 feet. All the dragons, except Rushiko, stared in aw at her magnificence and beauty.

"Wow, I'm so cool looking!" Kagome stated in her blinding yet soft dragon voice. While the others voice where all blinding and like thunder Kagomes was still blinding yet had a softness the others did not. The day had passed quickly while Kagome had asked her question and entertained the others with her transformations till it was time that the dragons went to eat. "Come the sun is just starting to set. It is time we eat. Roja it's your turn to watch the young ones." Rushiko ordered. Kagome fallowed the others as they left the cave. There was not enough room in between the trees for the dragons to take off so they headed up the side of the mountain.

When they took off they all headed in different directions, to look for food. Kagome flew over the last town she had visited before heading off to the dragons. The people that where heading home from the fields looked up as Kagome's huge shadow drifted over them. Most shuttered in fear at the sight of her huge black and purple body as she lazily flapped her wings. The miko ran out of her hunt with her bow ready and aimed at Kagome. "Leave Now you filthy dragon or I will kill you." The Miko yelled. When Kagome did not leave the Miko shot a glowing pink arrow at her, forcing Kagome to go into a barrel role. Kagome became furious at the Miko that had pissed her off one to many times.

Kagome landed and transformed into her elf/dragon form. The people screamed and yelled out demon. The Miko fired another arrow further pissing off Kagome, Kagome then transformed into her elvin form as not to scare the villagers. Kagome's aura flared brightly around her as she yelled out, "how dare you miko. Miko's are suppose to be none judge mental creatures to protect those in need and only when they are attacked are they to fight back. You have judged me twice now and both times you have insulted me. You will be lucky if I let you live." Kagome growled out in her whimsical voice.

The village miko's hard face became one of fear. She just realized that the one she had pissed of was in fact a very pure creature and a very powerful being. " S-so you're t-the miko from earlier." She said shakily. Kagome's eyes hardened and she said, "so you remember." Kagome then threw her into her own hut knocking her out in the process. With that done Kagome transformed back into a dragon and took off.

What Kagome saw next, she did not expect to see. About ten miles away from the village was Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. Inuyasha was another ten miles off but that did not concern her. Kagome landed about one mile way from them and transformed into her elvin form. She then created a dark green cloak with a hood that hid her face from view. The small group was ready for a battle for they had seen the evil looking dragon land not far away but where surprised when a clocked figure walked into their camp sight.

"Good evening Young ones." Kagome said in a pleasant musical voice. Sango was the first one to answer, " good evening to ye as well." "Will you be so kind as to share your fire?" Kagome asked in her musical voice. Sango hesitated a minuet trying to figure out why this person seemed so familiar before she answered, "you may if you please tell us who you are." Kagome smiled and removed her cloak while saying, " that was a smart choice my dear friend Sango." Miroku was a little to close to Kagome when she removed her cloak and ended up groping her, " You Damn Hentai Miroku!" Kagome yelled while pounding his head in. Sango was in slight shock at the beautiful creature before her and said, "how do you know me?" Kagome then quit her pounding as she answered, with a fake pout, "why you don't remember I feel so abandoned and it's only been half a day since I gave you the jewel." Sango gasped as did shippou at hearing that. Sango than ran up and hugged Kagome as Shippou tackled them both and Kirara mewed her welcome.

Kagome was glad to see her friends but she could not stay long she still had to hunt. Kagome quietly left after telling them that she was fine and she found a great family that took her in almost immediately. Before she could leave Sango said, "Before you leave us again please tell us why?" Kagome looked sadly at them and said, "Please sit. I have much to explain in very little time."

Once every one was sitting down Kagome started her story, "There are many reasons that are the cause of me leaving. You all know how I came here right? Well I never really fit in any where even when I was in my time. After years of no friends three very 'special', I guess you could call them, girls took pity on me and befriended me. When I started coming here all the time they moved on. That is when I found out I had miko powers. Well you saw how in some battles my powers where very different from miko's right. I mean how many miko's can tell when one of an evil heart is nearby or can burn their opponents to a crisp with a flick of their hands? After awhile my powers grew so that I could under stand the animals slightly and I could disappear into smoke. I tried to keep this as quiet as possible so that you guys would not worry. I started feeling like I was constantly being watched and that evil was all around me. It was so thick that at times I felt that I could not breathe. Finally I left I needed answers. That's when I noticed that when I was away from Inuyasha I could breathe better and I lost the bad feelings. I decided to ask the wisest of all the creatures that still live and that was the dragons if he could tell me what I was. On my journey I started to feel like I was losing my self and when the dragon took the concealment spell off of me I felt like I was finally the true me."

Kagome stopped her story there. They did not need to know who she was living with now. "It was nice to see you but now that I understand what I am I must hunt and start a training course, so I can master my powers. Now sleep my friends." Kagome said with a wave of her hand making them fall asleep. Kagome then transformed into a dragon and took off to hunt.

Kagome woke the next day with a start. She calmed down once she got over the fact that she was still in the cave and in her dragon form. She transformed into her elf/dragon form and left the cave. Kagome walked to the river that was nearby and started to concentrate. Kagome looked deep inside herself. She traveled far into her mind totally leaving herself unguarded in the real world. Kagome found herself looking at a ball of gray smoke. She then looked to her right to find a ball of raspberry light. So these must be my powers, thought Kagome as she turned around to see a white rose, to the left of the rose was a purple flame and to the right of the flower was a silver snowflake the size of her palm. Of the left of the flame was a deep blue tear the size of her palm and in between the tear and the smoke was a gold jewel and between the raspberry light and the snowflake was a bronze glowing symbol of animal. She also had a solid bronze glob, green globe, and purple glob and in the center of that little circle was a multi colored glob.

"Well the smoke is transportation," Kagome started speaking out loud, " The raspberry light is my purification power, the purple flames I'm guess is my fire. The rose I'm guessing to be plants. The tear has to be water and the snowflake to be ice and the globs are my other forms, but the gold jewel and symbol what are they? And what's the other multi glob?" Kagome thought it over before deciding to try them out.

Kagome let the gold light from the jewel consume her and she suddenly seemed to be at peace with her self. She then thought of the glowing symbol. It appeared on her forehead and she seemed to be able to tell what every animal was saying that was near her. "OH awesome." Kagome exclaimed out loud. "It's healing and animal speech."

" So your experimenting with your new powers I see. Have you found out what all of your powers do now?" Rushiko said making his presences known. Kagome looked at the enormous creature behind her lying on the grass. "How long have you been there dear grandfather?" Kagome said as another dragon from their kyn would to their elders. "For awhile now my young one." was Rushikos simple response. Kagome stood up and walked over to him.

"You are tired yet, between all the excitement, late night and your powers you have become weary. Come transform into your human form and sleep it will be safer that way." Rushiko instructed Kagome. Kagome was slightly shocked by the news of a forth form but shook it off. After being covered in a raspberry light Kagome looked once again as a human in black miko clothing. "Wow my miko powers are my human form cool." Kagome said.

Yawning, Kagome sat down and leaned against Rushikos great body, welcoming the warmth it gave her frail human body. Rushiko laid his enormous head on a soft patch of moss and rested. Kagome feeling content fell into a soft sleep.

Nearby a hidden ninja village sent out eight ninjas to get rid of the threat that was near their home. As the six young ninja- trainees fought the demon that posed a threat to their village, their ninja masters nearby watching, stumbled into the clearing and all where shocked at the sight that met their eyes.

A majestic dragon slept with little care to the danger's that where around it. Its wings folded at its side and it's tail seamed to be curled around some thing as if protecting it. The snake demon was in a state of total shock never before had a dragon been seen sleeping outside in the open before, at least on one of this kind. "What the hell is going on. Have you gotten rid of the threat yet?" On of the Ninja masters yelled as they walked into the sight. The youngest ninja quickly shut him up by covering his mouth with her hand. The Ninja masters immediately knew that some thing was going on. "Shhhhhhh, or you'll wake it up and that would be bad." The female ninja in training said pointing at the clearing and what was in it.

"There's a girl sleeping next to it." The oldest of the trainees said. Pointing to the thing the dragons tail was wrapped around. Not wanting to get caught by the dragon the snake demon slipped away while the masters looked on at the strange sight.

Kagome woke at the sudden feeling of several people in the clearing and a demon nearby. Kagome took a quick peek at the sun and judged that she had been asleep for about five hours. Deciding not to take any chances with the strangers Kagome unwrapped herself from Rushikos tail and confronted the eight strangers. "What is it you want!" Kagome demanded while inwardly debating if she should transform or not. The ninjas looked even more surprised at Kagome as she stepped toward them. "So you're okay. We thought that the dragon was keeping you against your will." The other ninja master said after gaining his senses back.

"Of course I'm Okay. A dragon would never keep one from doing as they wish." Kagome stated getting slightly annoyed. Her power spiking at her annoyance, waking Rushiko up in the process. Looking around Rushiko spotted Kagome and realized what the problem was. "Yong one leave them alone. We need to get back to the den anyways." Rushiko spoke in his blinding voice. The Ninjas fell to their knees from the pain it caused them. Looking upon them with pity Kagome took their pain away. With a flash of gold. "You are getting better with you abilities for you to use elvin abilities in human form Kagome." Rushiko said. Kagome just smiled. The Ninjas looked on in wonder. They could under stand the dragons speech and it didn't hurt any more.

Kagome looked at the eight shocked people and shook her head knowingly. She then transformed into her elf/dragon form and starched her wings. The ninjas became even more in aw with her. Hovering slightly Kagome turned to Rushiko and said, "Ok lets go!" Kagome took off flying while Rushiko shook his head slightly and fallowed after her on the ground, weaving between the trees effortlessly and silently. The ninja's stayed where they where to in aw at the sight to move.

_**with Sango**_

They had been traveling for weeks and only collected three shards with out Kagome to sense them they where having a very hard time. Miroku had been as perverted as ever and Inuyasha hadn't been seen in days. Ever sense Kagome had left them at that village Inuyasha had been acting weird. Sango swore that Inuyasha's eyes where red but Miroku told her it was more than likely just a trick of the sun. Sango had never really felt comfortable hanging around Inuyasha when Kagome was there and now that Kagome wasn't around anymore Sango had a bad feeling.

_**with Inu**_

"Feh, stupid Humans." Inuyasha mumbled as he watched Miroku do his "dark cloud" act. Inuyasha left as soon as he was sure that they didn't know what he was up to. Inuyasha ran past the town that Miroku and Sango along with shippou where at and ran to the castile about a three days journey for any human. The castile was covered in a dark purple bubble. As he approached the bubble opened so he could come in. "Naraku." Inuyasha said when he was in the castile. A woman in a white and red Kimono walked up to Inuyasha and said, "fallow me half-breed." Inuyasha fallowed the woman and took in what she looked like. The woman had a fairly nice figure, her dark hair up in a bun and a fan covered the lower part of her face.

They came to a huge door with out a single word passing between them. The woman knocked on the door signaling their arrival. "Come in Kagura and Inuyasha." An ire voice said as the doors swung open. The doors reviled a dark room with a person sitting in the middle in a praying position. The person wore a baboon hide so nobody could tell what the person looked like. Kagura gave him a disgusted look and left before he could address her. "What news do you bring Inuyasha." The person demanded. Inuyasha kneeled before him and said, "The Monk and the slayer are about three days away." "What of your Miko, Inuyasha."

The Baboon cloaked man demanded again. Inuyasha grew angry at the mention of Kagome and stated, "She left, she figured out that I was just using her. That Bitch is smarter than she looks and it seems she has grown some new abilities too. I haven't been able to track her down sense she left, lord Naraku." Naraku thru Inuyasha into the wall, with his power, and screamed, "You let her get away!" Inuyasha had a small trial of blood run down from his mouth and said, "She said it was not her fight. We have nothing to worry about from her and the monk and slayer are the only real threat and they can be disposed of easily." Naraku pondered what Inuyasha said and started laughing evilly, "Yes we can destroy her from the inside out. Inuyasha I want you to kill the Monk and slayer right in front of the mikos eye's when she meets up with her friends again and trust me she will." Naraku grinned evilly as Inuyasha bowed and walked out of the castle.

I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review and tell me what you think. And be gentle please.


	3. Chapter 3

_The dragons song_

**Chapter 2: Saying good bye to an old life.**

_**Kagome**_

Kagome yawned as her lesson's drowned on. She was already bored with the langue she was learning and she started to ponder what had happened lately. _Man how boring. When I first thought I would be learning entish, I never thought it would turn into a history lesson as well._ Kagome thought as she sighed out loud. _I've been here three weeks already and I've learned every thing I could about my powers, now if only they would let me practice them._ Kagome gave a sigh of irritation at that thought not aware that Ginger had stopped talking._ I wander how we got here and how many more languages I have to learn._ Ginger snorted at Kagome forcing her out of her thoughts and into the world of the living. "AW!" Kagome screamed at the sudden burst of hot air right on her face. "serves you right. Zoning out on me." Ginger said thru a bunch of growls and soft roars. It took Kagome a minuet to realizes that it was just Ginger and said, in the dragons langue of growling and roaring, "that was mean! Couldn't you have been nicer?" Ginger looked at the elf Kagome and laughed in the humans langue. Kagome looked down at her self and realized that she was covered from head to toe in black soot from Ginger's smoky breath. " This is sooooooo not fair." Kagome wined in human.

"IF you paid more attention then you wouldn't be covered in soot right now." Ginger growled out, being more comfortable with her command langue. Kagome glared at Ginger and snarled, "Can you blame me. Entish is sooooooooo boring and long. Can't it be enough that I learned, all the elvin speech's, the conmen, three dowarvon, which might I remind you was boring by the second one, and the five dragon languages? Must I learn entish and western speech as well." The young dragons charged into the room right then and tackled Kagome to the ground, begging her to change and play with them outside. Ginger shook her head and roared, "You may go Kagome But I'm going to talk to Rushiko about how much more you have to learn and about your attitude." Kagome quickly transformed into her "demon" self, as she had began to call it, and hugged the brown dragon. The young dragons jumped for joy and ran out of the cave room they where in, with Kagome right behind them. When they where in the main den They where stopped a couple of times before they could make it out the cave entrance and into the mountain side forest.

Once outside Kagome stopped the group and said, "Ok Kiddos what would you like to do." Kagome heard some whimpers, growls and soft roars in response to her question. She smiled at the dragonlings and said, "ok then off to my home." Kagome had learned that dragons where mischievous, curious, caring and not to forget protective by nature, but tended to be more mischievous and curious in their younger years. She also learned that dragons had a bad temper and when provoked could cause a lot of damage. Kagome was going to take them to her home as to satisfy their curiosity about where she lived before she came to them. Kagome was going in her human form, the dragons could not shift their shape so they had fake peaces of rope around their necks, as if they where to be sold.

When they approached the village Kagome told them not to try and eat anything. The villagers where surprised at their approached. The miko had been talking to a hunter of monsters when she heard the gasps of her people and the slight clicking of talons hitting rocks. The Hunter appeared to be slightly aggravated, but hid it well, at what was approaching the village. When the Miko turned around she was greeted by a dark looking miko and five young dragons on ropes fallowing her like faithful pets. The Hunter walked up to Kagome when she got into the village and said, with an indifferent tone, "I'm guessing your selling these little monsters." Kagome's eyes shifted from one side to the other checking on the young dragons before she spoke, "I'm not sure I wish to get rid of them just yet. They have been quit useful to me from the day they where born and I raised them into the perfect pets." Two of the dragons thought it to be as good as a time as any to lie down, while the others sat on their haunches swishing their tails back and forth. "oh but how can you tame such wild beast?" The Hunter said, still in his indifferent tone. "I'm sure you would love to know, but I have business to deal with here so if you don't mind." Kagome said as she started past him and towards the miko who was trembling at the sight of her.

Kagome's dragons got up from their comfortable positions and trotted after her before the ropes could tug. "Please leave me and my village alone I will promise never to be hasty again and rude." The miko whimpered. The Hunter grabbed Kagome right as she started to speak, " I can not trust you to keep your word. You know what I have come to collect." The miko panicked while the hunters gripe hardened on Kagome. "Please help me Ruin please." The miko pleaded. Kagome snapped her fingers and a wall of miko power surrounded the village miko. "Stop this." Ruin yelled. Kagome looked over at him and said, "Fine, I never liked to here the screams of pure people." One of the baby dragons growled and the others joined in. "Fine, Fine we're going you happy?" Kagome joked lightly to the young dragon-lings. Ruin fallowed her out of the village where the miko ran to the nearest temple and re promised herself to protect her village. Once out of the village Kagome lightened up and spoke to the young dragons, "I hate that village. Never new why thought. I hope that miko can find her path again." "Grrrrrrr, himmmmmmm, rar." One dragon growled, whimpered and softly roared to Kagome. "Thanks Kiddo. Do you think I should tell our guest I know he's there?" Kagome replied with.

Ruin looked slightly surprised by her and said, "How did you know I was there. Most demons can't even sense when I'm near." Kagome just smiled and said, "it's hard to hide from your own kind." Ruin was very surprised then. Kagome smiled slyly at him and took the ropes off the baby dragons. "And what exactly am I?" Ruin asked once he got over his shock. Kagome said while she petted one of the younger dragons, "You are an elf, dear Ruin. And I doubt that is your name." "Who are you?" Ruin demanded. Kagome looked at him seriously and said, "You can not tell? Strange. I am an elf like you and yet at the same time I am a dragon and human." Ruin stared at her and asked, "How can you be all of those things at once?" Kagome just gave a secretive smile and said, "You will find out soon enough son of Ennor." (SNP: made it up so it would work and to be safe in casse of mistakes. I don't like to be wrong.)

Ruin grabbed his sword and prepared to force Kagome to tell him every thing that she knew, When Kagome turned around and said, "I don't have time for delays if you want answers so badly you will have to wait, for now I have to get these young ones to my home before night fall. Now leave me alone I will find you in three days time. Good bye." Kagome and the baby dragons then ran off leaving Ruin alone on the old road.

It didn't take the six long to get to the well with all of them running. Kagome had the dragons go in one at a time while she made sure they where safe. When the last dragonling disappeared into the well Kagome jumped in. once on the other side Kagome lead the young dragons out of the well house and watched with a small smile as they ran to inspect her house. When one hit it's head on a window Kagome couldn't contain her laughter anymore. All on the noise alerted Kagome's foster mother that she was home and that she had brought friends.

"Kagome?" Kagome's foster mother yelled out side trying to find where Kagome was. Kagome gasped for breath as she answered. "Over… Here…" Kagome's mother walked over to her and almost stepped on one of the dragonlings. Kagome's mother seemed to be very edgy around their new company. Kagome smiled at her foster mother's discomfort then she became serious as she caught herself trying to fool herself into believing she was her really family, that she belonged here. "Mother," Kagome started seriously as she focused on the little dragons. The middle aged woman stiffened, it wasn't often that Kagome was serious but when she was it was a time to listen not speak. Sadly she had started to become more serious as she traveled, her innocence was very graded now and rarely ever seen any more which hurt a lot of people. "You remember when I was younger," Kagome continued, "and I had no friends because I never acted like any normal child? Well I finally found where I belong and what I am." Kagome gave a sad kind of knowing grin and said, " I'm not even human."

Kagome's mother gasped when she heard this then sighed. The dragonlings, came over to Kagome sensing that she needed some kind of comfort. "Kagome The moment I found you I knew You weren't human. When I first saw you unconscious in the well house with blood splattered on your young body your hair had been white and you had sharply pointed ears. I watched as your hair turned black and your body changed into that of a human child's." The woman bowed her head in slight shame at keeping that bit of information from her for so long.

As Kagome stroked two of the young dragon heads she answered, "You've seen but two of the forms that I may take and I'm not mad at you if that's what you think." She gave her mother a wishful smile and continued, "I'm glad that I had you to raise and to teach me, but I don't belong here. I must go back to the feudal era where I belong. I'm sorry." Kagome's mother nodded her head and said, "I know but can't you at least say good bye to Souta. He would be devastated to know that you had come home and hadn't at least said good bye and I think it would be best if you told him why your leaving." Kagome Nodded in understanding then walked into the house to wait for Souta to come home from school. The dragonlings rushed after her into the house.

It wasn't until 5 that Souta came home with a friend yelling, "Hey Mom can Ken stay the night?" Ken, a young boy about Souta's age with brown hair and was wearing the same school uniform as Souta, fallowed Souta into the kitchen where they dropped their stuff off next to the table. When Souta didn't get a reply they whent into the living room, looking for Souta's mother. In the living room Kagome sat with the five dragonlings lying in various places around her. One was even draped across her lap. The Boys stared at the Young woman that was calmly sitting in Souta's living room and drinking tea. Kagome stood, after removing the baby dragon from her lap, and said, "Souta I need to speak with you privately." Before Souta moved he whispered, "Kagome? Sister?" Kagome smiled sadly and said, "yes it's me, now please we need to talk."

Kagome lead Souta outside next to the god tree and started, "Souta, I know this is going to be hard but you must be strong." Souta looked at Kagome confused as she continued, "I will not be coming back this time Souta. I wont be able to. You see Souta I'm not your real sister." By know Souta was really confused and said, "What, Your not coming back and your not my sister. Kagome what are you talking about?" Kagome gave another sad smile and said, "What I'm saying Souta is that I'm not related to you in any way. When I was only two your mother found me in the well house. She raised me. I belong in the past Souta. I couldn't live here even if I wanted to. I'm not human and I could never truly be free." By the time Kagome finished speaking Souta had started to cry. " But you can't leave me Kagome You promised you'd always come home. I don't want to lose you Like we lost dad. I don't want you to go." Souta said as he cried. Kagome hugged Souta and said, "I know, I know, But I'll always be with you in your heart, Souta. Right know I need you to be strong for mom and gramps. Ok." Souta nodded. Then he suddenly ran into the house and up the stairs, His friend having left when he realized that something was up. Kagome just waited for Souta to get back.

Souta came running back with two things in his hands and said, "I want you to have these Kagome. I will miss you and even thou where not blood related your still my sister. Plus I don't want you to forget us." Souta then handed Kagome his necklace with a miniature metal howling wolf on it and an earring that was gold and had a dangling feather. "I have the other earring so we both have something to remember each other by." Kagome smiled and transformed into her natural form of an elf/dragon. When she finished she took a strand of her hair and took one of her dragon teeth out. She then transformed the hair into a piece of leather and wrapped it around the tooth. "this Souta is my truest form , I have several other forms besides this, but you can't see them." Kagome explained to Souta. She then handed Souta the necklace she had just made. "This necklace is for you to remember me by. My tooth is that of a dragons it will protect you from fire. The leather will never ware. Please be good and remember that I love you." Kagome said as she hugged him. She then called the dragonlings, But before she could say good bye and leave Souta asked, "Kagome would it be to much for your to stay one more day?" Kagome smiled and said, "Ok Souta I'll stay one more day." With that Kagome transformed back into her human form and fallowed the dragonlings back into the House while hugging Souta.

_**Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room at Naraku's castle. It had been almost a moth since he had heard anything about Kagome and what she was up to and it was really starting to worry him. Sango and Miroku still didn't know that he was working for Naraku but they were starting to act very suspicious around him. Kirara even whent as far as to hiss at him. His other problem was the shikon jewel shards that Sango wore night and day. She was almost as bad as Kagome when it came to protecting the jewel shards. _Damn if I don't hurry and do Naraku's bidding I'm going to get toasted by his miasma. Where the hell could that damn girl have gotten to? _Inuyasha thought as he continued to pace in his bedroom.

_**Kagome**_

The next day, which happened to be very cloudy and sober looking, Kagome woke up to all the dragonlings jumping on her and Souta yelling at her to get ready for school._ I don't remember promising to go to school? Oh well now I can tell the school that I'm going to be home schooled._ Kagome thought with a sigh as she got dressed in the annoyingly short school uniforms and got ready for school.

"Ok guys," Kagome started, gaining the dragonlings attention. "Now be good to my foster mother while I'm gone Ok. And don't leave the property, you got that Kiddo's?" after a bunch on small roars and whimpers in response from the dragonlings Kagome smiled and gave each a little pet before she left with Souta to go to school. "So, Souta, how has School been?" Kagome asked as she walked him to the middle school. "It's been Ok but I'm having problems with bullies though." Was Souta's answer truthfully. "Bullies you say, dear brother? Well he better not mess with you today or he'll regret it." Kagome said as she ruffled his hair. "Anyways what Kind of sister would I be if I let other people mess with my brother?" Kagome laughed with Souta as she continued to tease him.

"Thanks Kagome." Souta finally got out as they reached the school. "Thanks for what Souta?" Kagome asked as they stood outside the gate. "Just for every thing." Souta smiled a sad smile. Kagome leaned over and grabbed Souta's shoulder and said, "Don't be sad Souta, Please. I'll see you after school." When Kagome stood up there was a taller boy that stood at about 5' 5" and was slightly over weight for his height. He had really oily curly brown hair and ugly brown eyes. When he grinned at Kagome she noticed that he had several teeth missing. Kagome had to suppress the urge to throw up all over the poor stupid Bully. He wore the same school uniform as Souta and was walking towards them.

When He reached them he grabbed Souta roughly by the shoulder and said, "who's the pretty lady your with, Souta?" Souta glared at the boy and didn't respond while Kagome silently seethed. Totally ignoring the Bully Kagome asked Souta, "is this the person who's been bullying you, Souta?" Souta just nodded as Kagome walked closer and grabbed the boys hand that gripped Souta's shoulder. "What do You plan on doing about it?" The Bully sneered at Kagome. "Just this." Kagome answered as she yanked his hand off of Souta and quickly tripped the boy so that he was lying face down on the pavement with Kagome's foot on his back. Kagome grabbed his head and yanked it up as she bent down to whisper in his ear, "IF I ever hear of you messing with my brother again I will not be as nice as I'm being right now and you wont leave my presence again unscathed. Do You understand." He let out a small yes and Kagome let him get up. As he was still getting all of his stuff together Kagome turned back to Souta and said, "I have to go now Souta but I'll see you after school like I promised. Be good to your teachers Souta." Kagome slightly yelled the last part as she walked away and Souta walked onto the school grounds.

When Kagome finally got to school she was late, thou it's not like any one really expected her to come to school anyways. When she reached her class room she just walked in, she didn't even bother to knock, and whent straight to her seat. After that the teacher just continued His class like nothing had happened. Kagome totally ignored the teacher threw out the whole class period and stared out the windows of the class room. When the teacher asked Kagome to answer a question she would just glance at him like he wasn't worth the time and answered the question. By the end of the day the teachers had given up on asking Kagome a question and ignored her like she did them. Even her friends had given up trying to talk to her for she just ignored them anyways.

When School finally let out Kagome was more than happy to leave the prison. On her way to meeting up with Souta at his school Kagome took a detour thru the park. When she was in the one place that reminded her so much of the feudal era she let her muscles relax for the first time that day. With a small smile on her face Kagome continued to walk to her little brother's school.

When Kagome reached the school she saw Souta and the Bully in the middle of a bunch of teachers. Kagome could only think one thing and that was what did the bully do to her brother. The wind suddenly blew into her face, bombarding her senses with the smell of her brothers blood. Furiously Kagome glided over to the group of people. "What do you think you where doing fighting on school grounds!" one teacher yelled as he examined both of the boys. Kagome growled loudly, when one of the teachers whent to examine her brothers fat lip and bloody nose, making her presence known. The teacher turned around quickly letting Kagome see her brother with one black eye, a nice size bruise on his right cheek a bloody nose and a fat lip.

Upon seeing her brother's wounds Kagome grew even more furious. "Who do you think you are interrupting us young lady." Demanded one of the teachers, even thou Kagome hadn't said anything. Kagome glared at the teacher then to the bully totally ignoring the teacher. Walking past the group of teachers Kagome floated over to the bully. Once close enough she grabbed his throat and started to strangle him with one hand while saying, "You haven't learned to leave what is mine alone have you, Human!" Kagome's voice had been deadly clam as some of the teachers tried to pry her hand off of the bully. "I will be watching you boy and if you ever lay a finger on my brother again I will not hesitate to punish you." With that said Kagome dropped the boy and walked over to Souta, calmly stated, "Souta we're going home." and started walking away from the fallen boy and the crowds of the school. "I'm sorry Kagome." Souta quietly said once they where away from the school. Kagome stopped quickly, faced her brother and said, while lifting a glowing hand to his face, "There is nothing to be sorry about Souta, but you should start taking karate classes so you can at lest defend yourself when I'm gone." Souta nodded his head, now healed by Kagome, and they both started on their way home knowing that once they reached their destination they would never see each other again.

Quickly and quietly Kagome left with the dragonlings; she had said good bye earlier. On the other side of the well Ruin waited for Kagome and her answers she had promised him. He was starting to get anxious as the second day passed and he had heard no word of Kagome and the five young dragons that where traveling with her; What was even more unsettling was that the dragons, both kinds, where becoming anxious and aggravated as the time past. It was like they knew something big was going to happen.

_**Inuyasha**_

"Sango, Miroku your slowing me down!" Inuyasha yelled at the two humans behind him. They had been traveling for two days non stop now and where beat but the hanyou pushed them further, to the point where they where about to collapse. "Inuyasha we…….need………to rest." Sango panted as she fell to her knees, Miroku not far behind. Kirara circled the two humans in her larger form and kept Inuyasha away. Miroku and Sango snuggled close together and fell instantly asleep not caring they where out in the open. "Stupid humans, We don't have time to rest. I have to find Kagome and kill you in front of her." Inuyasha mumbled to himself tempted to kill them right there and bring their heads to Kagome. Quit suddenly Inuyasha caught Kagome's sent not faraway. His grin had a look of pure evil intentions. He would be able to proceed with his plans now that he found her.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome jumped out of the well with the little dragons fallowing her. Instantly they knew something was up, they could feel the vast tension that hung heavily in the air and the quietness of their surroundings was uncanny like all the animals where trying to preserve themselves from an on coming storm or hide from the hunter. Kagome grew worried at this and she, along with the children, ran as fast as they could towards their home. Along the way Kagome found Ruin waiting for her like she had asked; grabbing him quickly, she and the dragons continued their race to the den.

Standing out side the den where all the dragons that had survived the many years and the battles between these strange serpent dragons and them. Inside the den was a young yellowish green dragon, he had just finished gaining his color, covered in blood. All the older dragons that where there and that knew what happened where seething and where displaying their rage with blasts of flames. "What has happened here?" Kagome asked as she grew the wings, tail and horns, of her demon form. The raging dragons stopped their attack on the sky to look at her with anger. "Who is does this Halfling think she is to order us around!" a sea green and gray dragon demanded, his mouth filling with flame ready to be least on Kagome. Rushiko and the other dragons Kagome had spent the last month with surrounded the angry dragon quickly and started to snarl and snap at him until he swallowed his flame. Angered by almost being killed Kagome snapped and demanded for there to be quiet.

"Rushiko, will you please tell me who has dared to hurt one of our young?" Kagome asked once there was quiet. Rushiko sighed and said, "it was the others." _The others, the other dragons, They knew how important our young are to us, theirs are just important to them and yet they try to kill one of ours. _Kagome thought with a snarl. _They will pay. Though not like we have._ Kagome nodded her head in understanding she then slowly walked towards the fallen dragon. A few dragons gave protesting growls but did nothing more. When Kagome was next to the young one she started to glow a gold. Slim ribbons of her golden aura seemed to have escaped her hold and whipped wildly around her coxing her hair in to a wild dance. The wounded dragon slowly started to glow with the same intensity as her. When the light disappeared the dragon was standing once again and was fully healed.

Turning to Rushiko Kagome said, "I will go to speak with these serpents." Rushiko sighed once again and said, "I can't let you do that your to important. I wanted to wait a little longer before I told you this but it seems that time is against me." Kagome was curious now, her tail twitched in anticipation, "What do you mean. I'm only a lowly Halfling how could I be important?" Rushiko grinned slightly, his sharp teeth making it look more menacing than it was meant to be, and said, "Your our princess. Our king mated with an Elvin ambassador and had but one child, you. We thought you where dead until you showed up a month ago." Kagome was in a stunned silence. She never thought her parentage would be royal in fact she never really thought of her parentage at all. "Those are big claims you make, Rushiko. I say we let the Halfling go and get herself killed." A dark brown dragon claimed. Rushiko snarled at the brown dragon and said, "They are not just claims Kono. None of our others have mated out side of our race, or I would have known of it, and there is but one other elf in this land that was cousin to our queen, But if you still need confirmation I will teach her how to take us home and if she can then she is our princess and if she can't then, and only then, may you challenge my judgment." Cole and the rest of the dragons, along with the newly healed one, snarled at Kono, willing him to challenge the appointed leader.

Kagome sighed in irritation and said, "Now that that's over lets get back to the matter of the native dragons. If I am your princess then it is my job to make sure all of my subjects are protected and it is my duty that I resolve this matter in the absence of my father." Rushiko looked down at the Halfling princess and, after sighing in irritation and defeat, said, "Then you will go, but Cole and Kiera shall go with you in case you have any problems." Cole and Kiera were immediately at her side awaiting their next move. Kagome smiled slightly, transformed into her dragon form and said, "then I shall go. I believe the native dragons live to the north west we must be quick if we wish to be there by dawn tomorrow." Kagome then swiftly left the den and took flight, Cole and Kiera right behind her.

The flight was long and a tedious task for the three dragons. There were numerous times they had to fight both human and demon alike; village mikos were the worst of all. When they reached their destination they were worn out and had to rest for a day and a night. Kagome and her two companions agreed that it would be best if she went as a Halfling so they would think of her as a dragon demon and no threat to them. They where not privet creatures at all the native dragons they ruled the land and had non to fear. Some where bathing themselves in the glorious sun, while others slept in the cover of the cave and forest in a where of their danger. Kagome proudly marched over to the cave making no effort to hide. Her two "bodyguards"/ friends stood proudly on either side of her, radiating confidence. The serpent dragons had grown angered at the invasion, though they where a good 20 feet smaller than that of Kagome's clan, they still held an air of power around them that put Kagome on guard with her two companions. "Where is your leader!" Kagome demanded when she was in the middle of the cave. Several dragons growled in defiance, until a gold and red serpent dragon maneuvered its way to them. "What do you want demon filth!" The dragons boomed, his voice totally different from that of the blinding lightning like thunder of her own kind. Cole and Kiera snarled at the imprudence of the leader serpent dragon. Several of the other dragons retaliated to the threat of Kagome's companions. "SILENCE!" Kagome growled out, her voice taking on a royal tone with out her knowing, effectively shutting up all the commotion in the room; the leader giving her a look of approval. "Now, before we begin I would like to straighten out a few things, first I'm NOT demon filth. Second I will NOT be called anything but my name and I will call you nothing but your name and third your subjects will not attack use while we are here unless we have provoked it and the same goes for us we will not attack any of your subjects unless provoked. _Agreed?_" Kagome continued to say.

The ruling dragon looked as if to refuse until he thought differently and grudgingly agreed. " Ok. My name is Kagome and I am here on behalf of my clan." Kagome said. " I am known as Andink, now why are you here, fil_-Kagome._" Andink spat out. Taking no offense to how he said her name Kagome calmly and seriously addressed the matter, " I would Like to know_ why_ you have so little control over your subjects as to let them harm another clans child?" Andink took offense to her accusation and snarled, "_Are you implying that I have no control over my subjects_?" Kagome looked the great beast in the eyes and said, "I'm not implying anything, I'm stating it. Your kind values children does it not, so why would you attack a child even if it was of a race you detest. My people are not that different from yours. They may have a different appearance but do we challenge how you rule your lands? Do we threaten your rule at all? We have not once tried to take your land from you and yet you have done all you can to make my peoples lives a living hell when all they wanted was peace!" shouting in anger at the last part Kagome waited for the natives reply. "What we do is of no business to you _Halfling_. You are but a child your self demon and why do you speak of these _trespassers _as if you where one? They are not but criminals to us that have fled their own land and tried to take ours. So why do they send you, a child of a distant cousin to us, to demand what we will not give until they leave."

Tired of Andink's barbs and insults to her kind, Kagome growled loudly and transformed into her towering dragon form, rivaling the height of her tallest companion. She bore her razor sharp and deadly teeth at Andink while she snarled, "I care not for your crude remarks about my kyn, Vile One. If I here one more remark about my kyn I will not hesitate to rip your throat out and watch you die a horrendous death. I have not insulted our kyn so do not insult mine! Now you will leave my subjects alone until I take us from this vile place you call your land and return my subjects back to their rightful place or_ I will make sure your kind is only a myth to future generations by destroying them, if anything should happen_. Do you agree or I should I just kill you all now." Kagome, still snarling, stood to her full height with the promise of death on her face if they should say no. Knowing there was no other way Andink quickly accepted and disappeared into the crowd of slightly cowering dragons before Kagome even turned to leave. Gliding out of the cave Kagome and her two companions took flight and swiftly left the hoard of serpent dragons in a startled fear.


	4. Chapter 4

_The dragons song_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or lord of the ring_

**Chapter 3: the end of one journey and the beginning of another.**

_**Inuyasha**_

Not far from Kagome's dragon kyn did Inuyasha sit and wait with an eerie patience that was not him. His companions where still half dead from him pushing them so hard and where passed out on the forest floor. He had called Naraku and alerted him where he was and what was to transpire so he could have a front row set. It had been three an a half days since the half demon had caught Kagome's sent and he was still thinking of a way to lure her away from the dragons she resided with now. Inuyasha suddenly looked to the sky as a shadow covered the area. He saw three gigantic dragons swiftly and gracefully soar thru the sky. One looked down and spotted Him, it snarled at him but kept flying. Not far away did Inuyasha here them land. The silent thunder of their heavy bodies on the ground shook his two companions awake.

_**Kagome**_

Upon landing Kagome took on her human form and stormed into the forest, leaving her two companions to alert the rest of the meeting. "_Inuyasha!_ Why do you dare to show your face to me?" Kagome snarled not even noticing her friends scents in the clearing or the steadily increasing scent of Naraku as he neared with his detachments. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and said, "You just saved me a lot of trouble by coming to me Kagome I was afraid I would actually have to work to get you to me." Kagome snarled at Inuyasha and said, "Cut the shit and tell me what you want so I can leave and forget I ever knew you." Inuyasha mocked sighed and said, "If you must know I came to make your life a living hell, my sweet Kagome. When you first came here you pissed of the wrong half demon and its time for revenge." Not liking were the conversation was going Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously and said, "Oh but you did that the day I met you, don't you remember? By forcing me to be connected to you? Or maybe it was when you sent that demon to take the jewel from me and forced me to shatter it, hmmm? NO I got it, it was when you never let me live my life how I choose? Dose that hit the mark. Maybe this will help, remember you kept making me fall in love you then you kept braking my heart. You have ruined my life enough Inuyasha, there's not much more you could do to put me further into hell." Sango and Miroku watched their interaction from the sidelines leaning on Kirara for support.

Inuyasha smirked evilly and said, "oh but there is still so much more I could do. Like," he grabbed Miroku by the neck and slowly started to crush his wind pip, as he continued, "Kill your precious friends in front of you and for you to know that it was all your fault. That every thing that happened to them and every pain they ever felt was your fault." Kagome growled in pure hatred and anger at Inuyasha. "Good Inuyasha I see you have fallowed your orders to the T, you may continue." Naraku said, making his presences known to them.

Kagome, who was already pissed from the native dragons, grew enraged at the 2 people who made her life a living hell. Her eyes where still the same color but instead of being white they where black and glowing, and her transformation into her dragon form was fiery instead of the usual calm. Her aura flared and seamed to come alive around her being. Startled by her sudden transformation into the great beast she was Inuyasha dropped Miroku and backed away a few steps. Miroku finally being able to breath again crawled over to Sango and Kirara to watch the mayhem Kagome was about to wreak upon the two hanyous.

She bore her foot long fangs at Inuyasha and Naraku. Kagome attacked while they were still in their stupor. Her long neck carried her head down to their level and snarled, "pay backs a bitch, Inuyasha. You would do wise to remember that." Her voice was no longer like the sweet light that soothed all but a blinding searing pain, like fire burning inside their heads, to every one in the clearing. Kagome then whipped her head to Naraku and snapped down on his body with her deadly teeth. Inuyasha was trapped between her towering talons. Naraku's "children" watched from a distance and bore the pain that was also being inflicted upon them, silently hoping this would free them from his terrible grasp. Naraku let out a terrible scream as Kagome, ignoring his acid like blood, clamped down even harder and shot a stream of fired upon his already severely damaged body. Dropping the burning body from a height of 80 feet, Kagome turned her attention to the cowering half demon between her claws.

"Now Inuyasha, it is your turn to die." Kagome sneered, her voice still like a blazing fire upon the heads of all who heard. Inuyasha cowered before he remembered that he had his fathers sword. Pulling it from its sheath he stabbed it into Kagomes soft flesh on the underside of her foot. Kagome let out a roar of pain that brought the other dragons to her and she released Inuyasha from the confinements of her claws. Kagome, who was beyond furious now, whipped her head down to Inuyashas level and tried to catch him between her teeth like she had down to Naraku. He barely dogged her rapped attacks on him and with each attack Inuyasha countered with his giant fang sword. The other dragons watched with anger in their eyes and flames upon their tongs waiting for an opportunity to drown him in their fiery breath. Finally getting their opportunity they smothered him in flames, his screams of agony rang thru out Japan as he slowly burned to death. Ginger along with Salant, Sion, Cole and Peco approached Kagome and started to lick her wounds and whimpered if she was ok.

Remembering that Sango and Miroku where still there Kagome quickly told them she was fine and transformed back to her demon self. Picking up the jewel shards along the way to the two humans and demon, Kagome approached the three cautiously. "Guys are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I did but in my anger I forgot that my dragon voice could be harmful to those not of dragon blood." Kagome said, bowing her head in shame. "No Kagome it's ok. We understand." Sango said sweetly. Kagome smiled lightly and handed over the jewel fragments. "here you can make your wish now." Kagome said then she passed out.

Before Kagomes body hit the ground a bronze colored tail caught her. Sango and Miroku where next to her an instant later even thou they where exhausted as well, making sure Kagome was ok. "She will be fine, young humans. She was just stressed out from the past few days and it finally took its toile on her. You may stay with us until she wakes." Rushiko said, while cradling Kagome in his tail. Then him and the other dragons glided away leaving the two, very confused humans to fallow them.

_Kagome looked around from where she was, all around her was death and mayhem and the confusion of a surprise attack. She tried to help one man but she could not touch him. It was like she was a visitor, a spirit, sent to observe the out come of a terrible fate. She heard a man call for a retreat behind her and screams of agony before her. Turning Kagome found the leader with an arrow in his back, but still yelling his order for his troops to retreat back to the castle. As they retreated they where showered with arrows. The leader fell from his horse's back, his own back covered in arrows. Kagome ran to the man she saw his life blood steadily leaving his body. Not knowing what to do Kagome tried her healing powers. The man opened his wise, pain filled eye's and stared into her own deep blue, wise and sorrow filled eyes. Feeling herself draining of power she stopped healing him and found she had only stopped the bleeding for awhile. On of his men came back with his horse and haled him onto it's back. As they rode away the Man looked back right into Kagomes eyes._

_Suddenly Kagomes view changed and she was in a dark cave littered with the skeletons of hundreds. In front of her were three people; a human, an elf and a dwarf. She watched silently as they cautiously traveled farther in to the mist and away from her. Once the mist fully engulfed them she was suddenly some where else. She was in another cave but this time the cave held a silver door and several dragon statues. On the ground was a large shape that blended into the darkness of the cave. Looking upon the slowly dieing dragon Kagome felt a pain in her heart. Stepping closer to the dragon Kagome tried to touch him and said, "Please just a little longer, then we will be home. Please." Not knowing why she said those words, she watched as the great beast slowly opened its tired eyes as if it had heard her. It seemed to lock eyes with her then slowly lowered them again in defeat. Kagome felt herself slowly and gently being pulled back to the reality she knew._

Kagome woke with a gasp, alerting all that she was up. "We must hurry, our home is in danger." Kagome said as soon as every one was near her. Sango came up beside her and said, "Kagome what are you talking about?" Kagome looked her straight in the eyes and said, "The world my people come from is in danger. We must hurry if we wish to ever be able to live in our own world once more." Rushiko Looked her straight in the eyes as if searching for the truth then sighed and said, "Then listen well princess, for if what you say is true then we have very little time indeed. First you must learn the song that will summon the door way to you and open it. Then you must learn the how to close the door and send it back to it's holder." "Then Please teach me quickly for there's not much time." Kagome stated with determination filling her eyes.

The rest of the day Kagome spent learning the ritual for opening and closing the door. That night when Kagome slept she had another dream of her home.

_Kagome was walking the halls of an enormous palace. She came to a court yard with a dieing tree in it and found an old yelling about his son being dead. She watched as the man thru away all the sanity he had left and as a small man tried to reason with the old steward that his son was still alive. It was then that the attack happened. The Man lost what little sanity he had left and started to yell at his troops to retreat from their posts. A white haired man knocked the insane man out and quickly took command of the situation._

_Kagome was once again forced to move on but instead of her just appearing in another place her "body" drifted thru the castile and to two enormous doors that where bared with many chunks of steel. Kagomes body did not stop though and her she just drifted thru the bared doors like a ghost. In side Kagome found the Dragon once again, but this time he seemed even more alert than last time. His head tilted up as if hearing the screams of the dieing, from the earth and those that lived on it. His whole body langue showed he even felt the lands pain as it soaked up the blood of thousands. Realizing who it was before her Kagome spoke softly, "Father we're coming. It wont be long I promise we should be home by tomorrow. Hold on just a little longer and I will relieve you of your pain, Father." The dragon's massive head sharply turned towards Kagome and he said, "My daughter?" "Yes Father." Kagome said as she stepped closer to him then continued, "I understand now why I'm here only in my spirit. I'm here to give hope to those that have lost theirs and to understand why it is important that I bring every one home." Kagome felt herself being pulled away and she said, "We will be home soon." _

_Kagome found herself once again surrounded by fog. When the fog cleared before her stood a regal looking human, a skittish dwarf and a calm elf, all surrounded by souls filled with hatred and thoughts of betrayal. Kagome was disgusted by the souls of the people that those three living and honorable creatures where seeking for help. "Beware Young Human King, for those who have betrayed your kind once will do so again for the right price." Kagome whispered. The Human looked around suddenly and spotted her faint demon outline, the Elf took up his bow in a flash and had it pointed at her, while the dwarf pulled out his ax. "You are not one under the curse. What binds you creature?" The Human said. Kagome shook her head and said, "I am not dead, Human King, Nor have I ever stepped foot on my ancestors land. I came to tell you that an old race shall return and that you should keep those un-pure souls under a tight reign or they will betray you like they did your ancestors." Kagome then turned to the elf and locked eyes with him. Blue clashed with blue and the elf lowered his bow. Kagomes soul pulsed once then she was gone._

Kagome work none to gently as several dragonlings jumped on her. Kagome pushed the three dragon lings off her and looked out of the cave to see that the sun had already risen. Cursing under her breath Kagome jumped up and started to prepare for summoning the door way. "Kagome, it's time." Rushiko said. All the dragons formed a semicircular around Kagome as she sat in a meditative stance. Once every thing was quiet an eerie yet soft and beautiful song emerged from Kagomes lips. Sango and Miroku became entranced as Kagome continued to sing in an undecipherable language. Ruin watched in amazement as Kagome sang in a dead language, but knowing what was going to happen made Ruin leave the cave and head back to his small family he had started, not wanting to go back to his ancestors' world.

Before Kagome an elegant door slowly formed out of parts of cloud that had formed in the cave. Not long later the silver door was formed and opened to clouds and a blue sky, thru parts of the cloud you could see a deadly battle going on, on the ground beneath them. First the young dragons soared thru eager to explore their parents home, then the more experienced dragons with the young dragon lings in their claws. And finally the oldest whent thru into their once beautiful land. Kagome paused in her song and asked, "Do you wish to come?" Sango and Miroku nodded their heads and jumped onto Kiraras larger form and quickly flew thru the silver doors with Kagome flying in her demon form.

The battle stopped briefly as they heard an eerie song softly drift thru the battle field, generating fear in the orcs and giving the humans a new strength. Looking up they saw as about 200 dragons flew out of the clouds. A minuet later a large cat with fire on it's feet flew to the ground. The clouds cleared briefly and all saw a beautiful creature in front of a set of silver doors singing the ending of the hauntingly beautiful melody. When the doors closed the whole arch disappeared into the clouds and the being fell out of the sky.

Kagome fell, she was too weak to try and stop and she was drifting in and out of consciousness. She heard several dragons roar in fear for her but she could do nothing and they could do nothing for they where all to far away and on the ground. Kagome opened her eyes briefly to see the ground rushing towards her. To tire Kagome hit the ground with a soft thud and the battle continued around her. Kagome's body changed into that of her elf form to speed up her healing process for body her magic and her broken bones. The dragons where furious that they weren't able to stop what had happened and became even more enraged when one of the Ring Wraths on it's pet scavenger ventured to close to their fallen princess.

The dragons attacked the orcs and Nazgul with never ending attacks full of fire and magic. The Nazgul retreated while the elephant like creatures lead the second wave. Not far away Eowyn fought for her uncles life against the Lord of the Nazgul. Kagome Forced her self awake and slowly drifted thru the slaughter of many like a wandering soul. Her elf form covered gently in her soft gold light used for healing. By the time Kagome reached Eowyn it was to late. She could hear the faint words of the man as he slowly left their world and beginning his new journey in another. "Young one, you must let him go. It is his time to move on." Kagome said gently to Eowyn. Eowyn stood swiftly and had her dagger out as soon as Kagome finished speaking. "Who or should I say what are you?" Eowyn demanded. Kagome looked at her with a wisdom very few had and said, "I am many things. I am a Priestess, pure of heart, protector of those who can't protect them selves. I am a dragon, fiercely loyal to those of my heart and more powerful than one would believe. I am an elf, calm and wise. I am a princess, kind and caring and I am this lands soul and body. I am Kagome." Eowyn looked at her suspiciously before she blacked out from pain. Kagome kneeled down beside the girl and stopped the weak healing her body was doing to its self and transferred the healing energy to the woman. It wasn't enough to fully heal her but she was able to cleanse her body of the darkness that plagued it.

Rushiko found Kagome after a half hour and growled his annoyance at her. He then called off the dragons and they swarmed the city Gondor. Circling over head the men of the city knew not what to do as the dragons landed where they could surrounding the palace. Rushiko took flight to do damage control on Kagomes request, while Kagome stayed behind and watched over the young Eowyn. It had been about two hours since they had returned and the reinforcements for the orcs had just arrived by boat. Instead of the reinforcements coming off the boat the three Kagome had seen just that night in her dream jumped over the railing of the ships with an army of cursed spirits fallowing behind them.

Kagome watched silently as the spirits made quick work of the orc army. Legolas and Gimli yelled their scores at each other as they killed them, drawing Kagomes attention. "Eighty-seven, eighty-eight," yelled out Legolas, as he continued to kill orcs. Kagome laughed at their way of having fun during such a terrible time. When the battle finally stopped, the three where near her, with Legolas winning the game. "Please Young King, I need your help. Sir Elf, Sir Dwarf, Your help too please." Kagome said catching their attention. Aragorn swiftly turned to Kagome and was by her side asking, "How do you know I am the king? You seem familiar, those eyes." He murmured the last part. Legolas was looking at her with a knowing look and quickly came to her aid. Gimli who was grumbling about losing came over too. "I thank you for your help, dear sir. Now for your questions young King I will answer them in due time, but first let us get these two into the healing rooms of your palace." Aragorn nodded and picked up Eowyn as Gimli grabbed Merry. Kagome stumbled and passed out before they had gotten far and Legolas carried her to the palace.

By the time they reached the dragons, the dragons where on edge and they had trouble getting past a few very worried dragons that didn't trust their princess in the care of the three friends. Gandalf waited for them next to a rather tall and old looking pale green dragon. The dragon nudged Kagome lightly with his nose and demanded, "What happened?" Before Legolas or Aragorn could answer Gandalf said, "Calm down old friend, your princess is fine, just worn out." Rushiko growled, not trusting the elf that held Kagome but left it at that and fallowed the two legged creatures into the thrown room.

Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn had given Eowyn to one of the other men, broke away from the others and headed towards the healing rooms. Gimli gave Merry to the first healer that he found and dashed back to the others eager to see what their next course of action would be. Legolas on the other hand found the best room he could for the young suppose-ably elf woman in his arms. Legolas starred down at Kagome with confusion in his eyes. Lightly he brushed away a strand of white hair from her face, that's when he noticed her slowly changing features. "What are you? So pure and yet such pain." Legolas murmured to himself as he left Kagome to her sleep.

**With the others**

Aragorn looked to the dragons and said, "What has brought such vile creatures to this world once more?" Rushiko and the other dragons growled and snarled at the human king while Gandalf spoke for them. "Aragorn you would be wise as not to make the same mistakes your ancestor made with these very creatures. They ruled this land before even the elves came from the west." Gandalf spoke in an authorities tone. Aragorn had the decency to look slightly ashamed and said, "I am sorry Gandalf, but what are we to do?"

Gandalf looked to Rushiko and said, "We will wait for their leader." Rushiko nodded his massive head and said, "You are wise Gandalf, wiser than when we first left. We wait for Kagome she will tell us what to do." The other dragons nodded their heads in agreement and settled down for a long wait. Gimli grumbled and said, "We must take action now! The Dark lord could be preparing to attack us as we speak and all you want to do is lye and wait for your little female leader?" several dragons growled the obvious jab at Kagome and one tried to bit off Gimli's head. Legolas came in at that time and said, "You should calm down, my friend. We have more time before the dark lord will attack again, but we can't wait to long." The dragons looked at him almost wearily before nodding their acceptance of him.

It wasn't until two days later that Kagome woke. "Where am I?" She wandered out loud as she slowly took in the cream colored room. Stiffly she dragged herself out of the bed and stumbled to the door that was not far. Regaining her balance, by using her dragon wings, Kagome walked through the hospital wings, with little energy to do much more. Fallowing her senses she was able to find her kyn and part of the fellowship in the thrown room, with little trouble. Upon entering Kagome was witness to the verbal fight that her, self appointed, guardian dragon(s) and the dwarf arguing about what they should be doing. "YOU, _I should rip off your head and present it to our princess for that insult." _Coal threatened. Kagome decided that she had heard enough, even if it was only a little bit, and intervened before anyone got hurt. "I would not approve of that Coal and you know that." Kagome stated in a reprimanding tone. "P-p-princess. Please forgive me." Coal stuttered out nervously, knowing Kagome's views on the past. "Kagome!" Sango Yelled as she threw herself at her friend in happiness, Miroku fallowing close behind with a nice little "pat" on the rear.

Miroku quickly ended up unconscious with a perverted grin on his face and Sango dragging him away. Smiling softly was all that was needed for Coal to know he was forgiven. "Kagome, I'm glade to see you awake and I regret to do this to you but we must make some decisions soon." Rushiko said. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement and pondered what to do knowing already what the questions where. "First off I need to introduce myself formally." Turning to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf she bowed her head slightly and said, "I am Kagome, daughter of Rauko, king of the dragons and Serilina, Elvin ambassador. I am their princess and guardian. It is my pleasure to meet you human King Aragorn, Elvin Prince Legolas, Master Gimli and of course Gandalf the White leader of the wizards that wander this land." Gandalf laughed and said, "You are well informed lady Kagome." The others stared at her in amazement. Gimli, being the ever suspicious one, demanded, "How did you know our names, woman." Kagome just looked calmly at him and said, "Beings are born with the knowledge of the word, yet few can grasp it, but once you've grasped it you must know what to do with it or it will control you. I have simply harnessed a small piece of the vast knowledge that the world has given me." Gimli gave her a dumbfounded look and pulled an Inuyasha and just "fehed".

"It looks like my friend has admitted defeat." Aragorn laughed breaking the tense silence that had been created. Smiling once more Kagome moved the conversation back to the original topic. "It would be in all our best interests to help the two young Halflings. I believe they are nearing their destination and they will need all the help they can get from this point on, but first if you don't mind I would like to talk to my father." Aragorn thought over what she had said and looked to Gandalf for some guidance. Gandalf simply nodded his head to show that he thought the rough plan was good. "Ok, but where is your father?" Aragorn asked. Kagome looked surprised and said, "You do knot know that you have been guarding him for the past 600 years? He lives in our castle that you built this very castle to guard against all over a simple clash of temper." Seeing the slightly confused look on Aragorn's face she said, "He lives in the very mountain you have built this castle into." Smiling Kagome said, "Fallow me and I shall take you to him. The others are waiting to go home." She then gracefully walked past the Fellowship and into another hallway they had not known was there.

The dragons( that where still in the thrown room) fallowed carefully as not to step on one of their new human allies into the elegantly carved hallway. Ducking into another hallway Kagome led them threw an intricate maze built to keep the dragon king in his castle and to keep unwanted visitors from finding him. It was about a half hour later that Kagome stopped in front of a large chamber. There where several families of dragons waiting with their young to be let into the castle. Gimli along with the others looked around the room to find each and every wall intricately craved dragons but no doors. Kagome turned to one wall with a huge dragon carved into it and pressed her hand onto the dragons chest. Letting out her breath onto the door the wall seamed to melt away and left behind a silver door almost as tall as the mountain.

Pushing lightly on the door, it opened into a dark room. In the center of the room laid a huge mass of darkness with a single glowing ruby red eye directed at them. The broken Fellowship paused in the door way as a forbidding feeling drifted around them. Piercing the strained silence was a single clear yet quiet voice, "Andúnë?" Kagome smiled and proceeded to walk to her father while saying, "Yes, but I am known as Kagome now father."

Rauko lifted his massive head from the ground and turned to look at Kagome. Smiling lightly Kagome backed up and opened her arms as to welcome her father. The partial fellowship stood back from the sweet reunion of father and daughter as the once proud dragon king shifted into his demon like form and pulled his daughter into a fierce embrace. Pulling away, Kagome smiled as the dragons all around them roared in glee and gave the onlookers a sight to behold of their glorious power. "I am sorry father that we don't have much time right now but we will soon. First we must save our once beautiful land and restore it to its former glory." Kagome said as she pulled away. "Then let us find away to save this world." Rauko said as he pulled Kagome against him once again and headed out of the dragons castle.

Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn all had the sense to bow to the two royals walking proudly past them while Gimli, still upset from earlier, stood gruffly off to the side. Kagome pulled away from her father to pull the three to their feet and drag them out of the dragons' castle. Having not noticed the others leaving Gimli was left behind slightly, until one of the younger dragons lightly burned his butt.

**5 Hours Later**

"So, we will distract the eye as long as we can while Kagome along with Sango, Miroku and Kirara will go help Frodo and Sam with destroying the ring." Aragorn said. "yep that about sums it up." Kagome said a little too cheerfully. They had all learned that Kagome was a little on the crazy side and had a pretty big mischievous streak when she was getting bored and tried to see how long it would take them to realize she was trying to set Miroku on fire only 2 hours into the discussion. "Now that that's settled we will fallow threw with the plan tomorrow, I am going to go practice my archery and possibly do a little training before bed. See ya." Kagome then proceeded to skip out of the audience chamber. Rauko laughed lightly along with Legolas and Gandalf while Aragorn, Sango and Miroku all just shook their heads with smiles of amusement on their faces. Gimli on the other hand was still trying to get use to the slightly "emotionally" unstable girl.

Legolas, thinking it was a good idea, fallowed Kagome to the archery fields. Upon arriving he found Kagome in her elvin form with a beautifully carved long bow in her hands and an elegantly made arrow knocked. Kagomes' outfit was different thou from the one she normally wore in that form. Instead on the silver dress Kagome wore a light blue tunic and black breeches with her silver knee high boots on. Her hair as well was pulled back into a messy braid with bits of her hair falling out. Noticing a slight flaw in her stance Legolas came up behind her hand said, while moving her body, "If you stand like this, it will make it easier for you to hit your target and be able to move freely." Shivering at the closeness of their bodies, Kagome turned slightly and said quietly, "Thanks I didn't know that." When Kagome finally made eye contact with Legolas their eyes held each other for a good minuet before either of them realized.

Blushing lightly Kagome turned back and shot the arrow straight into the center of the target and half way out the other side. Legolas stepped back and observed her a little long, his own cheeks tainted pink, Before he commented again, "You are good, Kagome. How long have you been using a bow and arrow?" Kagome, turned her head towards Legolas and said, "Only a short while. I still have yet to perfect it." "You don't have long to go. Your stance and aim are nearly perfect." Legolas praised her. Still not very use to praise Kagome blushed and said, "Few have uttered such kind words to me." Not quiet understanding what Kagome was saying Legolas said, "I can hardly believe that. I am sure there are many who shower you with praises of beauty and skill." Kagome sighed and said, with a hint of sadness, "That is true but all of those people don't matter to me and the ones that do matter where the ones often belittling me. It wasn't until recently have I found people, or should I say dragons, that I care for and I'm not belittled."

Not really knowing what he was doing, he walked up behind her again and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Do I matter?" Kagome turned around into his embrace and almost whispered, "Strangely enough I'm beginning to think you matter the most." Legolas pulled back just enough to be able to look Kagome in the eyes, searching unconsciously to see if she was lying. When all he found was an emotion he did not recognize, but be some how new it was good, he smiled and lightly lifted a stray piece of hair out of her eyes and tucked in behind her ear. Kagomes breath caught at the light brush of his fingers against her cheek. It wasn't until it was well past sunset before the two broke out of their trance. Blushing they both headed to their rooms for the night. Neither of them seeing the two people watching them from the shadows or the little fire neko.

The next morning was hectic for all of the people included in their plan. Aragorn was out with Legolas and Gimli finding volunteers for the mission while Kagome packed necessary things for their battle with Sango all the while hindering Miroku unconscious. Gandalf all the while was doing the final touches with Rauko and the dragons part in the diversion. For some reason thou Kagome could not help but think about Legolas and his sweet words and soft touch all the Legolas could not help but think about Kagome. Sighing Kagome forced herself to admit that she was falling in love again and falling hard. Legolas thou still had yet to realize what his feelings for Kagome where and only knew that he wanted her love and happiness.

As they where gathered about to leave on different missions Sango and Miroku cornered Legolas. "If you have any impure intentions towards Kagome I suggest you back off now." Miroku almost growled out. Sango quickly hit him on the head and said, "Shut up." She then turned to Legolas and said, "What are your feelings towards Kagome?" Legolas gave them a look of understanding and said, "I don't know what I feel for her yet but I do know I want her happiness and love." Sango nodded her head in understanding and said, "Please be kind to her. She has been hurt in the most unthinkable ways, besides being rape that is, than you could imagine. She may put on that she has a lot of self confidence but the truth is that she has almost no self confidence at all and is easily hurt." Legolas nodded his head in understanding and watched Sango drag Miroku away before he decided it was his job to be ove

_Please tell me what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

_The dragons song_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lord Of the Ring_

**Chapter 4: To save one world.**

An hour later the group of soldiers left with Aragorn in the lead on Raukos back, who was in his dragon form. Legolas road upon Sions forest green back, Gimli was upon Tasukis multi color back grumbling something about rather riding horses. While Gandalf road upon Rushiko's pale green back, the solders all road two to three to a dragon after them.

The citizens that where left watched as their soon to be king road upon the king of dragons back into battle to defend them. They got another show a few minuets later with Kirara and Kagome transforming. Sango and Miroku quickly jumped onto Kiraras back as she prepared to take to the air with a majestic leap. Kagome had taken her demon form and fallowed close behind Kirara with her own leap and beating of her majestic wings.

They quickly caught up to the group of soldiers both human and non. Kagome feeling like lifting the spirits of the men soared in and out of the dragons and each dragon gave a thunderous battle roar filled with, both happiness to know that their princess was with them and to give strength to those around them. When Kagome reached Gimli she smiled lightly and said, "Relax dwarf prince it is not far to the battle. Plus you might actually like the ride." Gimli just growled and waved his ax at her as she flew away with a little laugh. Kagome flew next to Gandalf next and said, "Are you sure you should have come?" Gandalf smiled and said, "And what stay back and keep the little hobbits out of trouble, no this is more for me." With that Kagome smiled and veered away to find Legolas.

When she found Legolas, standing on the back of his dragon who was flying to the side of the whole back she smiled and warned Sion what she was going to land on his back for a minuet. "Greetings, Legolas." Kagome said as she alighted down onto the dragons back. "Greetings, Kagome." Legolas said slightly distracted by his thoughts. "You seem to be lost in your own thoughts, care to say them out loud? I may be able to help you sort them." She said in a soft and gentle tone. "The odds of this next battle are not good, but I'm more worried for you. I am not quiet sure what my feelings are for you but I do know what I would do should you to die, I…" Legolas trailed off there. Kagome gently laid her hand on his shoulder and said, "You are right that the odds of the battle are not good, there is nothing that can change that but for me and my friends to come back as swiftly as possible with our task completed. I don't know how to put your mind at ease for me, but my heart tells me that I should say what I feel. So here it goes I am glad that you care about me that much and it gives my heart hope that you may feel as deep for me as I feel for you. I should not say this before battle but there is a chance that I may not return." Kagome paused trying to find the words to express what she felt and Legolas turned to look at her straight in the eyes as she said her next words. "I have known you only a short time but my souls feels as fit it has always been near you and….I…I love you."

Legolas felt great joy from those words and quickly knew he was slowly falling for her as well. He caressed her face as his other hand wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her gentle towards him. As he lowered his head to hers he whispered, "Thank you" before gently kissing her lips. Kagomes heart filled with joy and shock at what he was admitting and whole heartedly returned his gentle kiss. Kagome pulled away slightly and gave Legolas a blissful smile before she said, "I'm glade, but it is time for me to go." She said the last part with a little sadness and fully stepped out of his embrace. "Please take these. Yours are almost to warn to use for much longer." Kagome said as she pulled her bow and quiver from her back and handed them to Legolas. "Thank you and please come back alive." He said as he accepted her gift. Kagome smiled once again and took off while she shouted over her shoulder, "I promise."

Once the two groups separated it only took Kagome and the others a few hours of flying before they reached their destination. Knowing the others would not reach theirs for another day they set up camp and waited until dawn to move onto their next task.

The others arrived at their destination the next day early in the morning. The black stone gates loomed over the group of human soldiers like death looms over the corpses of the battle field. The dragons waited about a mile away from their riders; waiting for their signal to aid the battle.

Far away Kagome along with Sango, Miroku and Kirara crept threw the ranks of orcs, looking for the young Halflings. Kagome looked up to check on the eye and saw it had focused on something to the left and towards the mountain. On the verge of panic Kagome snarled, "We must hurry they are over there and the eye has spotted them. I'm not sure if the young hobbit can last long under its gaze." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads and started to move a little more recklessly threw the masses of orcs.

The others where waiting for the right time to draw the eyes gaze to them. "We must go now." Gandalf said seriously and headed towards the black gate separating the two lands. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all nodded their heads in understanding and fallowed closely behind Gandalf to the gates of Mordor. Coming to stand before the gates Aragon was the first to speak, "Saron we have come before your doors to declare war. Come fight us." Suddenly the Sarons eye was focused on Aragorn and all could clearly hear the menacing laughter of the eye as it spoke, burning words into their minds, "You think that you can defeat me with such a little army. HAHAHA, you shall die for your foolishness." The black gates then slowly opened to show hundreds of thousands of orcs already prepared for the upcoming battle.

Kagome ran faster, having seen the eye's focus shift to where the others should be, and urged the others to do so as well. The orcs by now had drastically decreased in numbers and what orcs they did happen upon they killed instantly rather than waist the time to try and hid from them. Thinking of getting there faster Kagome started to fly low to the ground hoping to avoid the eye's attention while gaining ground. Sango and Miroku had by this time given up on trying to keep up with her on foot and jumped onto Kirara's back.

In the back of Kagome's mind she heard the dragons roar as they entered the almost futile battle. By the time they reached the side of the mountain they where already almost exhausted from their mad dash there. Upon entering the cave they found two hobbit and something they couldn't quit name. One of the hobbits was about to throw the ring into the river of lava when suddenly he wore a twisted grin and said, "I can't do it. Think of the power Sam." When the other hobbit protested he slipped the ring onto his finger with a scowl and disappeared. "NO!" Kagome yelled out to where the hobbit had once been.

Frodo turned his attention to the sudden objection and took a slight step back at the sight of the angered, yet sad, woman. "It is mine. The ring wants me." Frodo exclaimed. Suddenly he was thrown to the ground by Smeagal. Sango and Miroku rushed to check on the dehydrated Sam as Kagome glided over to where the two where wrestling on the ground. Kagome kicked the two when she reached them and growled, "You idiot! You stupid, weak, little idiot." Kagomes presences did noting to crease the fighting of the two hobbits that where both controlled by the rings power. "Give me my precious." Smeagal said as he grabbed Frodos hand and bit down. Screaming in pain Frodo threw Smeagal off of him and over the edge of the cliff into the golden lava below. Frodo clutched his hand that was bleeding profoundly from the loss of his finger, as Kagome picked him up by the back of his shirt. "You are truly mad, you hobbit." Kagome said. As she turned she saw the ring lying on the group near the edge of the cliff, it's golden color tempting some one to pick it up. Frowning Kagome kicked the ring over the edge and smiled with satisfaction as it hissed in pain and slowly melted into the lava it was created from.

"Kagome I hate to tell you this but Kiraras to tired to carry us back and since you haven't fully recovered yet you don't have the power to transform into your dragon form. What are we going to do?" Miroku asked as he helped Sam to his feet. Kagome looked around and said, "Well first we have to get out of here and hope that my father will come and get us." Nodding their heads Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sam and Kagome, with Frodo flung over her shoulder, walked/ jogged with their tired bodies away from the inside of the erupting volcano. They didn't get very far when they had to seek refuge on a rather large rock.

Rauko snarled and snapped at the orcs surrounding him as he protected the three beings his daughter had befriended. They had been battling for almost three hours when they saw the tower start collapsing in upon its self, while the eye screamed out if pain and horror. The group of men and dragons looked around them as the gates to Mordor snapped shut and the ground began to crumble beneath their feet. Moving quickly the human's hopped onto the dragons nearest them and took flight to avoid the same fate as the orcs. "We need to make sure Kagome and the others are ok." Legolas said with a hint of worry in his voice. Rauko agreed fully with the elf prince and took off towards the mountain with Rushiko in tow behind him.

"There they are." Kagome yelled over the sound of rushing lava. Sango and Miroku Stood up on the nice size rock and waved their hands in the air to signal where they where. Rauko landed partially in the lava not fearing its heat and said, "Are you ok my daughter?" Kagome grinned and climbed/ flew onto his back. Legolas was quick to scoop her up into his arms and sighed in relief to find her in one piece. Rushiko by this time had landed and the others where on his back. "Ok lets go home, dad. I need some rest." Kagome said and they took off towards the castile of Gondor.

It had been four days since they had returned and Kagome had yet to wake from her sleep. Only a day ago Frodo had woke with feelings of shame now all they where waiting was for Kagome to wake. Legolas had only left her side to greet Frodo and to eat/ use the restroom other wise he was by Kagomes side, filled with growing worry for the one who had stolen his heart with a glance. "You should rest, elf prince. She is just recovering from when they came threw the doors of worlds." Rauko said trying to convince the Legolas that she was fine. Knowing what he said helped little Rauko left the room in which his daughter slept peacefully and let Legolas to sit in silence.

It was another two days before Kagome sat up and said, "How long was I out." Legolas, who had been worrying out of his mind sighed in relief of her waking and said, "I would say a week. I suppose you would like to clean up and change your clothes." Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks Legolas." Legolas then smiled before leaving the room. Kagome took a quick bath and changed her form into that of an elf's. She wore a deep green tunic and tan breeches with her hair once again pulled back into a messy braid.

Stepping out into the hall Kagome meet with Legolas and they when to meet with the others. "Hello young Frodo." Kagome said as she entered the dinning hall with Legolas at her side. Frodo glanced at her and said, while blushing, "How do you do, miss." Kagome smiled and giggled lightly at his shyness and said, "I am Kagome. Oh and I'm sorry for what I said so harshly to you when I rescued you, but I could not help and state your foolishness." Legolas smiled, while Frodo just stared at Kagome with a look of pure shock. Turning to Legolas Kagome said, "Let us go to the practice grounds please, my love." Smiling Legolas lead the way out of the dinning hall and to the archery field. That was where Legolas told Kagome about the up and coming ceremony to crown Aragorn. Delighted Kagome made plans of her own for the occasion.

The next day they held Aragorn's crowning ceremony. The People of the castile had all come to see along with the leaders of the elves and some others. The Dragons clung to the tops of buildings and to the side of the long wall of the castile to witness the new age. "Now I present to you Aragorn King of Gondor and the age of man." Gandalf said as he stepped aside from crowning Aragorn. Arwen walked calmly forward from her father's side and took her place next to Aragorn as his Queen to be. Smiling Aragorn took her hand and they walked threw the crowd as it parted for them. As they walked by the hobbits they bowed, upsetting Aragorn slightly. "Please you are my friends. If anyone should be bowing it should be me to you for your bravery." Aragorn said while bowing slightly to the young hobbits. When they reached Kagome they dragons did not part. "Caring Aragorn, you have shown to me and my father that you are a trust worthy king and will listen to your people. We would like to reestablish the treaty talks your ancestors so foolishly threw away. What do you say?" Kagome said as she stood regally next to her father in her half form. She was wearing a golden gown that lightened her and gave her the look of a goddess.

"I thank you for the chance to redeem my people Princes Kagome." Aragorn graciously accepted. Smiling Kagome said, "Now we have a present for you." Kagome pulled out a tinny dragon the size of a large cat. "This is a lesser species of dragons. Though it is still a baby, when it grows it will be helpful in battle and other thinks. Please take good care of it." Kagome continued before turning away and slipping into Legolas' waiting arms.

Life was quiet for them after that. Aragorn was busy with his kingdom, Gimli had gone back to the dwarves still cursing Kagome and the dragons. Frodo and the others had gone back to the Shire and where living generally happy lives. All the while Kagome roamed the land with Legolas at her side, but as the time the elves were ready to leave grew Kagome grew sad at the thought of Legolas leaving to go to the west.

"I guess it is time for you to leave for the west, Legolas. I will surely miss you." Kagome said here eyes filled with tears refusing to fall. Legolas looked startled as he helped Bilbo on to the last boat. "What do you mean?" Legolas asked as he looked at the saddened elf Kagome. "Are you not going to the west?" Kagome questioned back. "No." was Legolas' simple answer. "But the pull?" Kagome questioned once again. Legolas just smiled and pulled Kagome into his arms and said, "I feel a much greater pull to you." Smiling in pure bliss and happiness Kagome threw her arms around Legolas' neck and hugged him.

Pulling apart slightly they turned to watch as their friend and the last of the elves drifted away. Kagome waved and smiled for a minuet then turned back to Legolas and rested her head on his chest. Looking away from the slowly drifting away boat Legolas looked down at Kagome. He then lightly tilted her head back and kissed her as the sunset behind them and kissed the sweet waters.

The End

_Please tell me if you liked it or not._


End file.
